


“Twists in sobriety”, drabbles 15

by AzureAngel2



Series: Twists in sobriety, a drabbles series around my OC Nagina & the SW people around her [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: “The WHO is Who”:71. First = Lor San Tekka on Lothal (19 BBY)72. Impressions = Barin Samye marries Nagina Anil on Corellia (30 BBY)73. Safer = Young bounty hunter Boba Fett in his secret hiding place (19 BBY)74. Check = Lieutenant-Commander Krennic on the moon of Jedha (19 BBY)75. Last = Emperor Palpatine on Coruscant (19 BBY)





	“Twists in sobriety”, drabbles 15

**71\. First**

  
Your _first_ kiss ever and you just manage to kiss Nagina on her brow, muttering a Jedha community prayer that you grew up with. But she badly needs protection. She is the niece of a Sith lord. That means she exists in a very dark place: inside the prison of her own reproaches.

Being a relative of a user of the dark side of the Force is like having an addict in the family. Just the addiction itself matters. Neither reason, nor tears.

May the Force be with you, but you have fallen in love with her head over heals.

 

 

**72\. Impressions**

  
You never cared about first _impressions_. Those can be misleading. What you do care about is the only person that means family to you.

In the battle arena she preformed a full Mandalorian battle adoption, even though she is the most unlikely warrior that there is. But her unselfish deed brought you back to your senses.

Through _me'suum'ika_ you were able to escape the Jedi order and the iron grip of Child Protection Services.

_Aliit ori'shya tal'din._

You would even freeze Nagina in Carbonite to keep her safe. She courts disaster non-stop. But she deserves your love, understanding and attention.

 

 

**73\. Safer**

  
For your kind there are ugly words. Growing up on the streets of Coronet City you perhaps heard them all, preferably in a lot of intergalactic languages.

Now you are standing on the Golden Beaches of Corellia and are about to say the words that will end your days as a bachelor.

Nagina basically stumbled into your life, almost drowning you with a glass of Naboo blossom wine.

To be with her you even take into account to be family to the notorious politician Sheev Palpatine, whom you simply nickname “Steve”.

With you Nagina's life will be _safer_ , more sane.

 

 

**74\. Check**

  
You need to _check_ on Ina. And to achieve this task you do not care whom you gun down with your laser blaster. Between you and her are a lot of terrorists and civilians.

This is not the peaceful pilgrimage you imagined for Ina. Jedha is a place of religious fanatics and backwater idiots. That Saw Gerrera wants a payback about Galen adds an extra stress level to your stay on this moon.

You should have stayed on Scarif with Ina, serving her Piña Coladas and sing every freckin' song that you know.

Over and over again you fire ahead.

 

 

**75\. Last**

  
Your last meeting was not very successful and you sneaked out on her like a thief in the night. It scares you that you were tempted to stay on with your niece, at her Scarif bedside. She has so much power over you.

But Vader, your promising new Sith apprentice, has turned into a nuisance.

You also feel that you need to put Wilhuff Tarkin and a lot of others back in line: Imperial Headmaster Gentis, perhaps even Grand Moff Trachta.

The more enemies you will destroy in the time to come, the less you need to worry about Nagina.

**Author's Note:**

> “The WHO is Who”:  
> 71\. First = Lor San Tekka on Lothal (19 BBY)  
> 72\. Impressions = Barin Samye marries Nagina Anil on Corellia (30 BBY)  
> 73\. Safer = Young bounty hunter Boba Fett in his secret hiding place (19 BBY)  
> 74\. Check = Lieutenant-Commander Krennic on the moon of Jedha (19 BBY)  
> 75\. Last = Emperor Palpatine on Coruscant (19 BBY)


End file.
